truth behind crimes
by shilpam59
Summary: Hello guyz... I am back with new investigative stories... have look to it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Students:-

An lady entered the class room, accepting the wishes:-

All sited on their place, and started chit chatting, while giving their attendanceshe didn. mam

Teacher:-"Roll no 31 " she didn't get any response..

Teacher:-"Rakesh shinde?'

Rakesh:- "Present mam"coming back to attention...

Teacher:-"Kaha hai tumhare dhyan?" and them she continued,and attendance get over.

Teacher:-,after keeping her attendence book, and completing her initial work, she asked

Teacher:-"Has every one done their home work?"

All together:-: yes mam"

Teachet:-"To ek ek karke sab log, mujhe la kar dikhao"

And one by one came and show their home, until turn came towards Rakesh, he usually comes last, and always scared and is weak student of the class.

Teacher:-"Rakesh tumne aapne pura home work kyu nahi kiya?"

Rakesh:-"Mam, ye question ka answer nahi aata mujhe"

Teaqcher:- sensing his scareness:- bit politely

Teacher:- "tumne parahi nahi kii kya?"

Rakesh:-"Mam kuch samajh nahi aaya.."

Teacher:-"Jao jakar last bench mai baitho." and for about an hour after, lecture got finished.

All student excitedly pack their bag, and went towards hall, for their last activity period...when they came near hall, they have listened, loud noise...

AUTHORS NOTE...

Hello guyzz i am back :)

Really missed you'll...

This story will somehow, will show at some stage, why humans turns criminal, and if their soul is clean, they change it or not

whats happening, and what this sound is?keep guessing :)

And now my exams pressure is there, still I am going to update it, but don't know how regular i'll be able..

And truly, am totally upset due to some reasons... i really do require support and should get satisfactory review for update... or else m really not update fast,

So next update depends upon you'll. :)

okk enough talking...

for now read and review,

Till then take care, and be happy..

Shilpam59 :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Every one came inside, and saw Sir was doing shooting practice with air rifle…. And every one was seeing the aim… every single wax bullet were going at middle…. Student were amazed seeing such perfect aim…

Student:-"Good after noon sir.. "

Sir removing his ear plug and glass and smiling:-"Good afternoon students…."

One girl from the students:-"Sir, aapke nishana kitna perfect hai… "

Sir:-"Practice makes human perfect dear…" smilling…

Aother student:-"To sir, hum bhi aap jaise aache se aim kar sakenge?"

Sir:-"Ha. Kyu nahi… aacha chalo bohoth baate ho gaya hai… abb jis kaam ke liye aaye ho, wo ho jaye…"

All student shouting:-"Yes sir…" excitedly…

Sir:-"Shhhhh, aahiste… bai jagah class chalu hai….waise, last lecture mai kitne logo ke shooting hua?"

Class representer:-"Sir 22 tak hua hai…"

Sir:-"to chalo…. Abb 5 students aura age aur, that is, 23,24,25,26,27" and like this all student started doing their shooting…. And every one was not so perfect…..

Until roll number 31 came….. This boy was not so smart, nor was he talking, at full class, which sir has noticed… Sir was seeing him closely… his posture of holding gun, his body language, firmness, and technique of holding gun, and aiming…. Sir smiled, went towards him,

Sir:-"Tumhara naam kya hai?"

Boy:-"Rakesh sir"

Sir adjusting his hand:-"Jabhi aim karo, thora niche rakhna, jab fire karoge to ineer force ke liye, gun reflect hote hai" smiling….

Rakesh understood, and started his firing….though he too was not perfect, but he did better, compare to whole class…. And few more things happened, and then class got over… every one left the class, and moved towards their place…. All teachers were talking with each other, except one mam, though she was actively participated, in talking… but something was irking her, she was continuously looking towards door...

….. Whereas sir, (Shooting sir)packed his thing, then saw phone,he smilled seeing home page image, then checked what is required…. Then he thought to move at one place

He thought all must have leave now, except her...

So he went smiling and with out seeing other, wished her..

Sir:-"Good after noon Miss Supriya jii".. and then he stopped, seeing others there...

Whereas Supriya first smiled seeing him, then tried to control her burst out, seeing expression of him...

Supriya:-"Aree Sidhesh sir?, kya hua kuch cahiye aap ko?"

Sidhesh jerking his head and with mick voice:-"Amm, kaal aapke mobile mera pass reh gaya tha" giving his mobile to her and leaving...

Allteacher looked each other, then to Supriya miss, and smiled..

Where as she took the mobile and nod her head..

Supriya's POV:-"Isska kuch nahi hoga..."

one teacher:-"Kya baat hai Supriya?, tum nayi aai ho, aur Sidhesh bhi naya hai... itna dosti ho gai tum logo ke bich?"

Supriya breaking her thought:_"Aapne kuch kaha Pratiksaha?"

Again the smilled,

Miss Pratiksha:-"Maine bola, tum dono yaha naye ho, aur itna aacha dosti... kahi pahele se to nahi jante?"

Supriya:-"Nahi, aaisa koi baat nahi hai... bas , wo bhi mumbai se hai, aur mai bhi, so just.."

Pratiksa:-"Aree,tum Mumbai mai rahete o, to yaha West bengal mai kyu aai?"

Supriya smilling:-"Aree, yaha pai, Salary scale aacha mil rahi hai,aur phir, yaha mai further studies bhi karna cahati hu... phir dekhte hai, aage kya hoga..."

Pratiksa:-"Haa ...(Checking time)Aree abb mujhe nikalna cahiye, nahi to mera bus miss ho jayega..."

Supriya:-"Aacha thik hai... bye" smiling..

Pratiksha:-"Bye.." smiling and leaving...

Slowly all moved towards there home, except Supriya mam... she checked her watch, shied, and moved towards some one to be there

Where as in CID Mumbai...

all were doing their job sincerely... except one person, looking at his desktop absent minded...

Then Acp came and every one wished him, but he saw Daya, then he smiled then he went inside his cabin... and started to do his work, and waiting for Daya, cause he knew he will come...

Where Daya was thinking should he go or not... but then he got up and moved towards ACP Cabin...

Acp saw his mobile, smiled and put back in his mobile, and was checking fles, and saw through corner of his eyes Daya is coming...

before Daya could knock door

Acp:-"Daya,aadhar aao..."

Daya was stunned to see Acp knows he is coming...

he went inside :-"Sir, aapko kaise pata chala maii aaraha hu?"

ACP smiled and said:-"16 saal ho gaya hai, tum dono mere under ho... ek ek harkato se vakkit hu..."

Daya smilled and looked at Acp..

where as Acp tk deep breath and said...

ACP:-"Wo abhi jaha bhi hai, thik hai..."

Daya nodded and started to move, when another person came... both Daya and Acp saw each other and smilled...

Where as in coll at WB...

Supriya went to terrace and saw Sidhesh standing there...

Supriya:-"Aree,Abhijeet, waa kya kar rahe ho?" though she know the reason...

Abhijeet:-"aree, Tarika jii, aap yaha?, kab aayi?"

Tarika smiling:-"Mai,aabhi aayi hu... tum batao.. yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Abhijeet:-"Kuch nahi..."

Tarika looking directly to his eyes:-"Aacha mujse chupa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet bit smiled and said:-"Aapse kuch chupa sakta hu mai bhala.."

Tarika smiled, and stood beside him, not speaking, cause she knew the reason, his eye has convey it...

Abhijeet :-"Tumne Salunkhe sir se baat kar li?"

Tarika:-"Aree, nai... par maine ACP sir se baat kar lii hai... tum itna chinta mat karo,,,,"

Abhijeet:-"Kyu na karu chinta?(Then in slow voice, so that she cant here)Agar, nahi kiya to, doctor sahab mujhe nahi chodenge, dhamki dekar raha hai..."

But Tarika listned it, and gogled...:-"Tum ne abhi abhi kuch bola?"

Abhijeet:-"Itna haas kyu rahi ho aap, jaldi baat kar ligiye, waise bhi aaj aakhri din baat karna hai, phir kaal se mission pai dhyan dena hai..."

AUTHORS NOTE

hello Folks, how are you'll?

so here is my secound chapter... how was it?

Waise ye aaisa kyu hota hai,review se kahi gun readers hai?... yaar plz aaisa nahi chalega..mera exams chalu hua hai... but mai aapne pura koshis kar raha hu update keliye... but aap log? yaarnext mai mujhe review jyada cahiye... yaar sirf good/bad likh do chalega...

now...

ritesh7,sweetpari,Srija angel of cid,Bint-e-Abid,subhsresaha,Krittika,and all thanks for your review :) love u'll

kkkloveu, ammm naa, ismai bura lagne ki kya baat hai?Duoangel95... hehe ismai hurt nahi hua...

bs thora lyrics badal doconfosin hi confusion hai, story ka theme pata nahi :)hehehahaha

Aditi na, u guessed wrong :)

abhisrk-ian... thnks for your wish.. aur iss kahani mai hi shock ai hu, apko kya shock du? ;p

ok guyss

now be sincere bacha n bachi, and prepare your finguer for review, or else my finguer will turn lazy ;p

so lastly, Read and Review :)

Shilpam59


	3. Chapter 3

... CID Mumbai Bureau Inside Pradyuman's cabin.. Daya was about to leave when some one entered...

Salunkhe:-"yarr Pradyuman,ye le file"and was tensed...

Both Pradyuman and Daya looked each other and smiled...

Pradyuman:-"abb kya puchega?"

Salunkhe kept silence...

Daya:-"kya baat hai dr sahab... Kahi Abhijeet ko miss to nahi kar rahe ho?"

listening Abhijeet's name,he became angry and said in angry:-"uss insan ka naam mat lo... khud to gaya mission pai, saath mai bachi ko bhi le gayi hai... pata nahi Tarika kaise hogi aabhi?"

Daya bit angrily:-"dr sahab, Abhijeet koi aam aadmi nahi hai... wo senior inspector hai..."

Salunkhe slowly:-"jiss tarah lab mai Tarika se baat karti hai... waha pai to na janne..."

Pradyuman bit angry:-"Salunkhe..."

Before Salunkhe could say any thing, his phone ringed... seeing caller id, he became confused, but getting side he picked up...

Person:-"hello sir, kaisee ho aap?"

Salunkhe getting excited:-"Hello Tarika beti... kaise ho tum?"

while Daya and Pradyuman listned this and smiled...but Daya had evile plan...

Tarika:-"sir,mai thik hu... aap to bataye kaise ho?"

Salunkhe:-"are mai thik hu..."

Daya from back shouting"Abb tu khushho dr sahab, aapki Tarika thik hai, aur abb uss Abhijeet ko baksh do..."and Pradyman listned this and smiled...

Tarika was listning this and was smiling, but listning Abhijeet's name...

Tarika:-"sir... kya hua? Daya kya bol raha hai?"

Salunkhe bit jerking:-"nahi kuch nahi... aacha abb kab aa rahi ho?"

Taaarika:-"pata nahi sir... aachamai aabhi rakhti hu... aur abb pata nahi aab wapash kab phone kar paungi..."bit sad...

Salunkhe:-"aapna khyal rakhna .."

Tarika:-"thik hai sir...mai aabhi rakhti huu.. aap bhi aapna khyal rakhna, aur team ke bhi..."Saying this phone gets disconnect...

N Salunkhe takes relief breath...

Pradyuman:-"abb to khush ho na?...

Salunkhe smiled and nodded yes...and left bureau...

Where as at college... Tarika ended her call, and saw Abhijeet standing at corner, she walked towards him,and stood beside her...

Abhijeet with bit tensed:-"Salunkhe sir se baat ho gaya?"

Tarika:-"Haa baba, ho gaya... waise hamara mission kya hai?, abb bataoge?"

Abhijeet:-"Dekho Tarika, ye case jo bhi hai, itna aasan nahi hai... maine tumhe unofficially laya hu tum janti ho... to sab kuch detail mai nahi bata paunga... bs aabhi itna dhyan rakho, ki tum merae jimmedari ho..." bit caution and strict...

Tarika:-"Mai koi dudh pitti bachi nahi hu Abhijeet, mai bhi CID mai hu, aur aapna raksha khud kar sakti hu... par kam se kaam ye sab kya hai batao to sahi..."

Abhijeet after thinking for quit long time:-"Dekho Tarika, yaha pai sare bache boarding ke hai, jo jyada tar anath hai"

Tarika:-"Haa pata hai, par wo sab mission se kya samband hai?"

Abhijeet:-"ye boarding mai kuch garbar hai... har saal yaha se bache gayab hote jate hai... aur phir koi pata nahi lagta kaha hai..."

Tarika :-"Kya bol rahe ho ?"

Abhijeet:-"Ha Tarika... aur abb tak doo bache ke lash mile hai iss case ke jab chan bin ho raha tha...mere pahele..."

Tarika:-"Tumhare matlap bache ko mar diya jata hai?, aur tumhare pahele bhee mission ho raha tha?"

Abhijeet:-"ha Tarika,aabhi ke liye, tum itna hii jan lo... baki sab classified hai... aur yaha tak ki, ACP Sir ko bhi nahi malum..." though he hided his eyes by lying this, and bit scared, which to his luck Tarika didn't notice it...

Tarka :-"To, tumhare pahele jo log mission kar rahe the.. wo log kyu chore hai?"

Abhijeet got scared of this question, and nervously said:-"Maine bola na classified hai..." this time also he saved...

Tarika yawned and said:-"Aacha chalo... abb hamare room mai bhi jana hai... phir lunch kar ke sona hai..."

Abhijeet:-"Haa, tum jao... mai bad mai aata hu..."

Tarika:-"aree,Abhijeet chalo na... abb kya hai?"

Abhijeet politely:-"Tarika, tum jao... mujhe kuch kaam hai... karke aata hu..."

Tarika didn't argue and went silently...

Abhijeet silently stood their.. and watch sky..

Abhjeet's POV"Kaise batau, ki mere pahele jo mission ko handle kar raha tha, wo... kaise batau ki ye jo dikh raha hai, wo nahi hai...

kahi maine Tarika ko iss mission mai shamil karke koi galti to nahi kiya?Kya karu, kuch samajh mai nahi aaraha hai..."

AUTORS NOTE

kk guys.. here is another update , with lighting bit behind the situation ... :)

Guyz mine mind is really badly blown by FW...and had really made me sad...

I am really sorry i didn't stand up-to you'll expectation...

and m really sorry for it...if you'll say i would delete this story, cause some how, FW had shown same case, which i had tried to show here... though their initial start is different,and ending is BIT different...

plzz guyzz say me what should i do... m really confused, and sad...

but still, thanks to all who have supported till now

Now i'm quit busy so not taking any personnel name, but plzz do understand... I Love you'll...and appreciate your review..

and

I would really try to update, bt really guyz need your support... if i not get at least 35 reviews, m really gonna think of it...

till then

Read and Review...

Shilpam59


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet stood their, for long while, thinking his ways... but then, he went to his room...

after few minute, he got fresh and went to another common room type, where all boarding students or say children gathered for having their food... he saw Tarika coming...

Tarika saw him and smiled, which resulted Abhijeet to smile unknowingly seeing her beauty... and as Tarika was smart, she smiled and went towards him..

Tarika:-"aree mr Sidhesh kya hua?"

Sidhesh urf Abhijeet:-"Aree Supriya jii... aap.."

Supriya :-"Aree chaliya ek saath khana khate hai.."

Sodhesh:-"Are, nahi aap kha ligiye... mujhe bhukh nahi hai..."

Tarika gave angry look... but kept smile face, so that no one can understand...Abhijeet put his head down and silently moved to eat...

That night they didn't talk much... but soon when they went to room, they felt too much sleepy, and unknowing they went to sleep...

Next morning... When Abhijeet opened his eyes... he felt his head heavy... and when he saw this is morning, he was shocked... and saw his mobile... how could this was possible?but leaving all his thought, he got up and got freshened up...

Where as at another room... Tarika too opened her eyes, when sun rays fell on her face..she jerked and satup...how could she sleep soo long... and why her head is so heavy, and spinning...but she too freshened up.. and went to her work...

Through out the day... both did their job...of teaching.. with out time to meat with each other...

In between,Abhijeet gets call from unknown number...

Abhijeet:-"aree, ye kiska number hai?HQ ka to nahi hoga... phir?"and picks up the phone...

Abhijeet:-"Hello"

Unknown person:-"Ye humare bich aaj pahela aur akhri phone pai bat chit hoga..."

Abhijeet:-"Par tum koun ho?" bit angrily...

Unknown person:-"Abhijeet,ye sab aabhi tum se matlap nahi hai...abb bs yahi bolna hai...ki aage jo bhi bolunga, usspai gour karna...aur har ek kadam phuk phuk kee rakhna..."saying this, the phone gets cut...'

Abhijeet P.O.V:-"Koun hai yee?, usse mera naam kaise pata?"

He went to corner, and called some one... and speaked very slowly, and caution...

Abhijeet:-"Hello, Mai sr inspector Abhijeet bol raha hu, CID se... 98****** number thore der pahele ye number pai call aaya tha... mujhe uske info cahiye... ha abbhi cahiye... Kya... aaisew jaga kaha hai mumbai se?aacha aacha thik hai..." and cutted ...

Abhijeet P.O.V:-"hmmm kuch to garbar hai... jaha tak uss elaka ko mai janta hu...aaaise koi jaga nahi hai... yani jali Document diya hai... aur uska location mumbai se hai...but bounce ho raha hai...Kya karu...kissi ko contact bhi nahi kar sakta...khair abhi badmai, ye sab dekhunga... aabhi koi khatra nahi hua hai...jab dekhunga, khtra hoga, to dekha jayega..." saying this, he left his thought, and started to do his job...

After school got over... Abhijeet went towards terrace, and was standing, with support of pillars... and thinking, what and how this mission came to him...

FLASHBACK...

It was night around 1 o clock...he was mentally disturbed... the case was not finishing... and DCP was dancing on team's head...but he wanted to take rest for while... cause, they were at aroud 4 o clock, would go towards air port, to catch the culprit... according to his informer...

but at side mirror of his car, he saw car was following him...

Abhijeet's P.O.V:-"Ek ye case kam hai?,ki aab na jane koun mera piche kar raha hai..." he was smart enough...while driving, suddenly he applied break, for such way, that following car came way to much close... and Abhijeet scanned the car through visible mirror... some thing caught his eye...

Abhijeet:-"Ye kya hai?,wapas se dekhna parega..." he started his car, and turned towards free road, and started driving, speeding his car... and saw mirror and smiled, seeing the following car also speed up, to catch safe distance...

then at certain distance, Abhijeet halted, pressing hand break hard, causing his car stop at jerk... and following car due to certain thing, faileed to stop at safe distance, and resulted to go very near to collide with Abhijeet's car...

Abhijeet, came out out, pointing his gun at driver's door..:-"Koun hai, hai? bahar nikal..."

the Glass came down, and the person was holding his batch...

Abhijeet became confused :-"colonel Dey,aap yaha par aaise kyu picha kar rahe the?"(According to this story..Raajput is at high post )

Dey:-"Abhieet,tum se jaruri baat karna hai.."

Abhijeet:-"To aap muhe bula lete..."

Dey:-"Abhijeet gari mai baitho..."

Abhijeet:-"But sir..."

Dey:-"Driver.. Mr Abhijeet ke gari ko humare jagah mai lekar aao..." saying this he took steering of his car under own, and abhijeet sat at passenger sit...

Dey:-"Dekhho Abhijeet, mujhe pata hai, tumhe abbhi man mai kai sawal aa raha hai... but jarurat hai... iss liye aaise tuhe picha kiya hai... aur thora dur hamara campus hai... waha pai sab bata tahu..."

Abhijeet:-"Thik hai sir..." and rest for half n hour, the traveling was rather, pindrop slence...'

Dey:-"Abhijeet utro..."

Abhijeet came out of car, he scaned the place... it was rather, an forest type, one small tent type is there, and few people, were guarding that place...

Dey:-"Chalo, Abhijeet aandhar chalo..." and they moved inside...

When Abhieet entered, he saw one more person, he was very weak, and he was handicapped...

Dey watching Abhijeet watching that person:-" Ye Inspector Abhimanyu hai... kuch mahine pahele W.B ke koi jungle mai bohoth buri tarah se jakhmi mai mila tha... bohoth mushkil se isse bachaya gaya hai... fir bhi iss pai hamla hua hai.. iss liye, aabhi isse suraksha mai rakha jaa raha hai..."

Abhijeet with bit confidence, and question:-"To mujhe isse suraksha karna hai?"

Mr dey:-"Nahi... isse bahar ke log suraksha diya gaya hai, par tumhe mai yaha koi dushra kaam mai laya hu.."

Ahbijeet:-"Ha boliye.."

Mr Dey:-"hamare paas kuch saal pahele complain aaya tha... ki star jalsa ke boarding school mai se kuch bahe gayab ho rahe hai..., pahele local police ne ye case solve karne ki koshish kiya ta, but jab unse nahi hua, to Kolkata ke humare branch mai madad manga gaya tha... to humne humare ek officer ko bheja tha, mission ke taur se, chan bin ke liye..." and then he became angry, which Abhijeet saw...

Abhijeet:-"To kya pata chala?"

Mr Dey:-"Humme usne initial stage mai jo information diya, humne uspai base kaam kiya tha... phir jab hum pakar ne gaye, to waha bohoth firing hua(Tears coming on his eyes) humare sare officers mare gaye the... siwai mai, kaise bhi karke waha se bhaga tha..."

Abhijeet bit sad, and giving him condolence:-"Sorry sir... but uske baad?"

Mr Dey:-"Phir, wo log ne mujhe promotion dia, aur mai ye case aapne haath mai liya... pir mujhe mere source se pata chala, ki wo officer kuch paisa ke liye, aapna iman bech diya... par jab hum usse pakarne gaya, to usne pach tawa ki aar mai khud ko goli mar diya... aur marne se pahele bola, ki s*** godown..., hum waha gaye, bohoth hii saw dhani se hum gaye, to humme kuch nahi mila, siwai, adhunik hatiyar, aur bomb banane ke saman... jo Hindustan mai nahi banta hai..., phoir inhe humne (Poining to inspector Abhimanyu..) aur ek sathi ko bheja, wo log ne bohoth kuch jankari ikhata kiya tha..."

Abhijeet:-"Kya jankari?"

Mr Dey sadly:-"Nahi pata..."

Abhijeet confussed:-"Matlap?"

Mr Dey:-"ye log jab humme bole ki wo log ne kafi sabut ikhata kiya hai.. aur humme aakar soup denge, butwo log nahi aaye... to humne search party bheje the...but search party ko, ye waha jngle mai mila tha...Aur takriban ek saal bad, isse aapna hosh aaya... aur tab humme pata chala, wo aapna yadash kho chuka hai..."

Listning this, Abhijeet felt bad for Abhimanyu...:"Sir, ek aur sathi ta?"

Mr dey:-"Usse, humne kuch mahine baad wahi godown mai uska lash mila tha..., aur sirf uska hi nahi, balki jisne ye case file iya tha, uske bhi lash mille the..."

Abhijeet:-"Sir, bache ke bare mai kuch pata chala?"

Mr Dey showing pictures:-"Ye hai mannu, age19... usse godown mai lash mila hai.. heavy matra mai drugs mila hai...aur marna ke nishana kafi tha, aur uska bhai kaliya... wahi haal mai... "

Abhijeet sad:-"Sir, kuch pata chala, kyu mara gaya?"

Mr Dey:-"Nahi... wahi janne ke liye, humne wapas se do log ko bheja khufiye tarike se, mission pai... par dushr din hi, wo log gayab ho gaye... "

Abhijeet taking deep breadth :-"Sir mujhe kya karna hai?"

Mr dey:-"Jab humme kuch ahi mil raha tha, to HQ se ye case ko rafa dafa kar diya tha... but maine fir se ye case ko reopen karwaya hai mushkil se... aur abb mera umid tumpai hai..."

Abhijeet taking deep breadth:-"Thik hai sir, mai taiyar hu..."

Mr Dey:-"Par yaad rakho, agar tumhe kuch hua, to hum sirf madad kar sakte hai tumhare safety ke liye... par koi gurantee nahi hai... aur mission ke douran tum kise se contact nahi kar sakte..."

Abhijeet:-"Par kyu sir?"

Mr Dey:-"Kyu ki mujhe sakh ha, koi aapne log hi har bar humme dhokha de raha hai..."

Abhijeet:-"Thik hai sir... kab jana hai?"

Mr Dey:-"kaal saam ko hi jana hai... aur ha Tumhare Acp sir ko hum koi bahana dekar bolenge koi mission pai jaa rahe ho...par unhe bhi bataya nahi jayega... tumhe jo jarurat hai, ACP tumhe de dega... aur kise ko bhi pata nahi hona cahiye samjhe?, aur waha paija ke kisi ko bhi contact mat karna, yaha tak mujhe bhi nahi..."

Abhijeet smiled and said:-"Thik hai sir..." and he left the place...

PRESENT TIME

He was Standing and got jerk when he felt some one put hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet:-"Aree, aap?, yaha kab aayi ho?"

Person:-"Sidhesh sir.. aap ko kab se bula rahi thi mai..."

Who is this person, who is disturbing Abhijeet from his thought..

and who has called abhijeet? is any thing coming bad for him?

follow it to know for it...

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey folks...how are you'll...hope to be fit n fine...:)

Really thnks every one for your kind support for my story...and m really gonna try to stand upon every ones expectation,and will try to give my best...:)

i am bit turning this story slowly towards different, of what i thought before,so really require time to update,so plz adjust with it...but promising not to take much time...

Also remember, i want healthy number of review... i am trying for you'll so i can expect at least good number of review right?

so enough of bak bak...

and for now good bye, and take care...

till then Read and review...

cause next update as usual depends upon number of review...


	5. Chapter 5

Sidhesh:-"aree Pratiksha madam... kuch nahi.. bs family memebr ko miss kar raha hu..."

Pratiksha went towards the pillar, and stood their silently, maintaining safe distance from Sidhesh sir...

Pratiksha:-"Parivar ko to mai bhi miss kar rahi hu...but hum sab karte bhi to ha,sirf unke liye..."

Sidhesh looked her surprisingly:-"Tum yaha ki nahi ho?"

Pratiksha:-"Nahi, bach pan mai mumbai mai thi, fir kuch saal bad, hydrabad mai sift ho gaye the... ( With bit painfull smile)waha pai bhai ka aacha job lag gaya tha... aur fir..."tear escaped from her eyes...

Sidhesh didn't knew what to do... so he kept silent...

Pratiksha:-"waise aapke pariwar mai koun hai?, agar personal nahi jaa rahi hu to.."

Sidhesh remained silent for few minute... seeing this,

Pratiksha:-"khair choriye... aap mumbai se yaha?"

Sidhesh:-"ha, wo mai yaha mama se milne aaya tha... to socha, kam wam bhi kar lu..."

Pratiksha:-"To shooting class?"

Sidhesh bit irritated, yet politely:-"Ha, mujhe ye pasand hai, aur state level ko represent kiya hai..."

Meanwhile, Tarika came there, for quit long time, and was seeing Abhijeet angrily...

Supriya:-"Aree Sidhesh sir, Pratiksha, tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Sidhesh sir wide opens, and bit scared:-"aree Supriya madam aap yaha?"

Supriya giving sarcastic smile to Sidhesh..:-"Kyu, sirf aap log hi yaha aa sakte ho?, mai nahi?"

Pratiksha:-"Aree, Supriya chill yaar... wo sir yaha akel khare the... to socha thora company de du..."

Where as, Sidhesh slightly nodded his had, scarily...Which made little curve on Supriya's lips...

Supriya:-"Aacha... Pratiksha, aaj tumhare bus nahi hai?"

Pratiksha:-"Nahi,aaj bus, adha ghante late aata hai, hummesha..."

SUpriya chuckling:-"aacha?,par tum to har roj wahi time pai jate ho?"

Pratiksha smiling:-"Nahi,aaisa kuch nahi...bs yaha pai rehakar mai kya karu, iss liye yaha se nikalta hu, aur aas pas thora sher karti hu,,,"

Sidhesh's P.O.V:-"Baap re, jab do larkio aapas mai milti hai, aapne aaju baju ke log ko bhul jati hai.." and cleared his throat, to get his attention...

Both Supriya and Pratiksha saw him, and smiled...

Pratiksha:-"Sorry, aapko hum bhul gaye..."

Sidhesh shiplessly smile and said:-"Aree nahi nahi Pratiksha jii... jab larkiya ek saath milte hai to, aapne aaju baju bhul jate hai..." and when he saw towards them, both girls folded their hand and giving their dangerous look towards him...

Sidhesh's P.O.V:-"Aree, baap re, kya bol diya?, sher ke guffa mai jakar, usse marra hu... ABhijeet beta, yaha se culti marne mai bhalai hai tera..."

Sidhesh:-"ammm, mai zara aaraha hu..." saying this, he ran away from there...and both girl saw him amazement,and look each other, to know what just happened now...and then saw each other's body style, and busted out laughing...

Where Sidhesh listned this..:-"Pahele hi Tarika ka ye tewar kaam thi...ab iss e bhi bach ke rehna parega, nahi to Tarka yaha pai Anti- ABhijeet ka group bana ke mera swaha kar degi... uff aaj ke liye bach gaya..."

where as at terrace.. after girl controlled their smile:

Supriya:-"ye Sidhesh sir bhi na..."

Pratiksha:-"Haa, bichara humme dek kar bhag gaya..." and they high five...

Supriya:-"Wo hai hii aaisa..."bit absent minded,and smilingly...

Pratiksha saw it,and said...:-"Tum usse pahele se janti ho?"

Supriya comingback to earth..:-"Amm nahi, but itna din se baat karte karte samajh jate hai na..."

Praiksha:-"Ooo aacha..."

and then they chit chatted ...while, Sidhesh was doing his work cautiously, after seeing his mobile...

Inside Chemistry lab...:-"Jab chemical, ya kuch bhi cahiye, yaha to pakka kuch milna cahiye... baap re bap, itna rangin chemical, aur ek saath milao, to na jane kounsa atom bomb ban jaye... offff (some thing strike on his eyes...), aai, Chemistry lab mai ye kya hai?,(Removing that thing...).. abb ye tashvir kiska hai?(Looking around the lab), nahi nahi... kuch to ulta sidha hai... (Hereing some one coming)beta, culty mar le... pakra gaya, to be matlap scence creat ho jayega" saying this, he silently exited there, with out been caught, and taking picture, of what image he got...

Then he went and hided to see, who that person is... but he saw,it was watchman...

he went towards the terrace, and saw girls coming back... so he thought:-"baap re bap, inhe ye yad bhi hai ki mai waha tha ya nahi?"

where Supriya saw him :-" aree, sidhesh kaha gaye the?"

Sidhesh coming back to aerth and smiled saying:-"Aree, nahi Supriya jii, mai yahi tha, but aap log aapas mai busy the..."

Pratiksha:-"Haa, wo to hai, aacha mai chalti hu... thnks sidhesh sir, aapse baat karke aacha laga, aur Supriya.. aacha laga tum se baat karke... koi to aapna laga.." and she bid good bye to them...

Then Abhijeet slowly moved towards terrace, and Tarika followed him...

Tarika:-"Kya hua Abhijeet?, itna chup kyu ho gaye?" sensing some thing wrong...

Abhijeet in meaningful voice:-"Tarika, aaj raat ko milna mujhe.. yahi pai..."

Tarika:-"Wo sab thik hai... but kya hua?"

Abhijeet:-"Humm yaha bohoth din ho gaye, abb tak thik se kuch chiz pai pata nahi chala... aur, aab humme aur dhyan se karna hoga... "

TArika:-"Aacha thik hai... aab chale?"

Abhijeet:-"Haa tum jao... mai aata hu..."

Tarika living the place, thinking:-"Pata nahi kyu, maine ye decision lekar sahi kii ya galat...Abhijeet iss mission mai aane ke din mai bhi high fever tha, aur to phir jabardasti aaya yaha, aur upar se last case mai usse field duty mai chakkar aagaya tha...mai yaha par mission karne, aur Abhijeet par bhi nazar rakhne aayi hu, but abb mujhe dar hai, ki Abhijeet abb kuch jyaada stress le raha hai mere waja se...Kya karu?"

Where as ABhijeet removed his phone and again started to read massages, which he received... :-"Abb ye kiss dubidha mai parr gaya...maine kyu Tarika ko lekar aaya hu... aur upar se..." and jerking his head, he went towards his room, and got freshen,and was roaming here and there, with bit stressed... e looked here and there, and saw something on table...:-"Aree bap re, phir se dawai lena bhul gaya subhah... abhi kha leta hu... nahi to Tarika ko pata chala, to phir se gussa ho jayegi...arggggg mujhe lana hii nahi cahiye tha... khud hii apna pair mai kulhari chala liya..." and he took the medicine, and laid on his bed...

after few hour, he heard knock on his door, he opened the door..

Abhijeet:-"Aree Supriya jii, aap yaha ?"

Supriya:-"Wo, aap khane ko nahi aaye ho, to iss liye bulane ayi ho..."

Sidhesh bit dijected:-" Supriya jii, aaj plzz bhuk nahi hai... aap kha ligiye..."

Again Tarika started getting angry...:-"Aur Dawai kab loge ha?"

Abhijeet became scared and said:-"Aree, mera pait full hai, mai dawai le lunga... plzz aaj nahi khaya jayega..."

Tarika, undersanding, and said

Supriya:-"Aacha, kam se kam mere saath aa to sakte ho"

Sidhesh bit smiling:-"Haa kyu nahi..." saying this, he went inside his room , and took key of his room, and went with her...

IN food table, all children were taking their food silently, and here both sat at corner, and with one plate...

Tarika:-"Sidhesh sir, ekk niwala to lo... plzzz"

Sidhesh was busy in his own pool of thought, when Tarika shaked him from his thought...

Sidhesh:-"Haa, tumne kuch boli?"

Supriya repeated:-"Ek niwala to lo..."

Sidhesh smilingly:-"Nahi supriya jii, aaj nahi... aaj bilkul khane ko man nahi hai..."

Kya hua hai Abhijeet ko?, wo itna soch mai duba kyu hua hai?, Tarika ke kya decision thi?, aur ABhijeet ko kya massages aaya hai?

janne ke liye lage rahiye, iss story mai ...

AUTHORS NOTE

Guyz extremly happy, first time, i've got more then100 review in just 4 chapters...really love you'll... and hpe to get such support further...:)

Now

RB-friends...thnks for liking my work... and ya, may be all police officers puts their life in danger like this, or may be in reality, it's nothing...

abhisrk-ian:-abb aacha laga, aapko latkate huye, hope ismai bhi latkogey;p, thnks for liking my work:D

Miss Earth, aapko kaise pata chal gaya, ke wo Colonel Dey hai?, mujhe mai nahi malum abb tak koun hai?0o... ;p

Miss Abhijita jii, bohoth aacha laga, tumhe ye story pasand aai hai... ye twist karne ke liye, raato ka nind swaha karna parta hai...:) hope, ye wala bhi aacha lage..:)

Zomra, thnks for liking my work, hope what you think is right...;p

Bint-e-Abid, hope, thora bohoth aapko pata chal jaye,jo aap janna cahiti ho... nahi to latakte raho... hehehahaha;p

Triple k jii... kuch samajh aaya aapko, Tarika ke upar?, agar samajh pai to aacha hai...nahi to mai kya karu?, aur thora intezar karo(Evil smile)

Princess Angelina-SRIJA GOD BLESS YOU TOO DEAR, LOVE YOU :)

ritesh7- hmmm, sach mai ye to top secreat mission hai... but gaal ye hai, mujhe bhi nahi pata cal kiska tha? ;p(Wink)

Subhsresaha-Actually mai, aapke bolne ke baad, mujhe yaad aya Star jalsha ek bengali channel hai... jismai boring serials hote .. aur time itna nahi milta hai, long typing ke liye, iss liye chota rakhta hu, aur aacha update dene ki koshish karta hu...:)

Duoangel95-ha ACP ko bhi nahi pata hai... kya kare?, chalo aab itna parlo. hehehe, baki ka aage dekhlena..:)

Naina, really liked, you appreciated my work:). love you dear :)

sweetpari... mai kaa small bache ko dhamkaya hai?(Scratching my head, n innocent look)... mai to kina cute aur masum sa bacha hu... dekho na, kitne pyar se baate karta hu, aur sirf review mangta hu... ismai aaise bologi?

To all guest, I really appreciate you'lls review...

okk enough bak bak...

Really god bless you'll

and lastly READ AND REVIEW..:)

and again, next update, depends upon number of precious reviews of you'll...

so start exercising your fingure for typing, and reviewing, i am waiting..:)

Good bye, and take care...

Shilpam59


	6. Chapter 6

hey guyz... :)

how are you'll?

Hope to be fine...

n before wondering,

why, i am writing this...

it's because, my exams are over, n am going to continue my on going stories...

so before begining my update,

it;'s my request to all of you, to revise the happened thing if possible...

and, now,

good bye to you'll...

meet you'll

hmmmmmm when?(Thinking) ...

may be tomorrow, or day after tomorrow...(still wondering... ;) )...

...

Sweetpari, thnks for your wish, with melody tune... :)

love you... :)

MySelf-MyFirstCrush, thnks for your Review dear love you... N ya,ye investigative story hai, so i'll not go out track, that's my promise... N about reviews...

ya i do accept, that some time, those who daily review, feel hurt... But humare bhi expectation thora rehata hai...

SO to all who daily review my sstory, thanks from hearth... n hope to all this support again this time... :), n humble request to silent readers, plz give review, not only to my stories, but to every one's story, IF YOU'LL READING IT...no matter, you like it or not...

Triple K jii... aap ke doubt ko bohoth miss kiya itna din... aab next update mai, aap mera dushman banjana, and plz so my loop wholes... :)

abhisrk-ian... aapko, aur readers jab guess karte ho, aur man mai prashn aata hai, bohoth hi aacha lagta hai, it' feel like i Am ANGEL(Evil smile)

SRIJA, Aur Abhijita... hmmmm aapke diye huye luck ke liye hum prash huye... :), offcourse not to be forgeten ritesh7...

and to all who have wished me for lucks thanks dear... n love you'll... :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tarika took her food, where as Abhijeet was silently watching surrounding,also he was very much caution, and seeing every member's face carefully...

After food was over, Tarika and Abhijeet was moving towards their room,

Abhijeet cautionly and whispering:-"Tarika, aaj raat ko mujhse milna, samjhi, terrace pai"

Tarika listned it and replies:-"Thik hai Abhijeet" and then normally"Sidhesh sir, aapne dawai le ligiye ga" in strict voice, as if ordering...

Abhijeet rolling his eyes:-"Jii, memsaheb, aur kuch..."

Tarika smiled at his antics, and both lived,towards their room...

Abhijeet, go ready taking all thing, for night time, which is required..., Where as Tarika, felt her head heavy, she sat on her bed.

after few hours..

Abhijeet step out of his room, he saw his surrounding, and felt some thing really fishy...

every thing surrounding is silent, not any sign of sound or movement...

Abhijet thinking:-"Yaha kuch to garabar hai, mujhe pata nahi kyu, par kuch to hai..." and silenly moved towards terrace, and waited for Tarika...

It was about half an hour, Abhijeet stood there waiting for Tarika, but she didn't came...

Abhijeet thinking:-"Ye Tarika jii kaha reh gayi hai?usse to bola tha yaha aane ko... kahi so to gayi, wo itna irresponsible kaise ho sakti hai?(bit angrily), nahi mai to sirf shooting sikhata hu, but wo bichari, sabhi class mai jaa kar lecture deti hai, sayad thak gayi hogi..."

so he was going towards Tarika's Dormitory, but he saw some movement, inside school building... he was moving that side, but he saw, four watchman, on duty was sleeping...

Abhijeet thinking angrily:-"Kamal hai, ye log pagar(salary) kyu latee hai, sone ke liye?" he tried to wake them up, but he failed... he saw surrounding, and saw, four cups... he saw their was bit tea left...

Abhijeet:-"Kahi, khane mai hi to kuch garbar nahi?, uff Tarika hoti to, wo bata sakti thi... khair, aab is sample ko le leta hu, fir kaal fursat se Tarika ko test karne bolunga..."

he took, few drop of tea, from all cups, and kept securely with him, and then moved towards the place, where he saw few momment ago...while going he saw mop, near him..he took it with himself, for self protection, if required...

He hid behind pillars, near Chemical lab ... and was seeing every one keenly, but can't see faces of every one properly, due to darkness...

he only saw one face, which made him bit shocked... while he was holding, his shadow was visible to those people...

Person:-"hey, waha koun hai?"

Abhijeet bit got scared, and tried to escape,then he saw his shadow, and cleaverly kept the mop, in such a way, that it fills, it's shadow of mop...

one person went their, saw the mop and said...

peroson :-"Koi nahi hai sahab, siwai ye Mop, pata nahi kisne rakha hai..."

Person1:-"Nai nai nai, koi ha waha, maine khud uske parchai dekha hai... wo ho n ho, koi lambi ghungrali baal wali thi..."

Person:-"Aapka matlap kya hai?"

Person1:-"Koi to hai, sayad koi larki, jo jagi hui hai..."

Meanwhile, a Girl's voice came..

Girl:-"Koun jagi hui hai?"

Person1:-"Koun hai?" Flashing light, on her face...

Girl covering her eyes:-"Aree aai, pagal ho gaye ho kya?, mai hu..."

Person1:-"tum?, itna raat ko yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Girl:-"Kyu nahi aa sakti?, yaad rakho, mai tumhare boss huu..."

Person1 slowly:-"Tumhare bhi koi boss hai..."

Girl:-"Tumne kuch kaha?" bit angrily...

Where as, Abhijeet hiding at another spot, listned girl's voice...

Abhijeet:-"Ye larki ke awaz... ye to... par aaise kaise ho sakta hai?,wo to kehti hai, yaha nahi rehti... abb to ispai nazar rakhna parega, par kaise?(Some thing strike in his mind, and became tensed...), shit, aab to mujhe kuch karna hii parega... aabhi thik karna parega, kahi aage jake usse pareshani na ho..." saying this, he moved to another direction...and waited there,until those people gets out...

after few hours, those person got out, and after few minute, Abhijeet went inside the lab...

Abhijeet searched here and there for what they must have done..., and at one place, he found few powder, and also few burn papers or say image...

Abhijeet:-"Aree, ye log ne ye sab tasvir kyu jalaya hai?" and see more closely... "Abb ye kya hai?, foil paper...?,Tarika jii, aap ko yaha hona cahiye, aur pata nahi aap kaha ho?"bit angrily

Where as, he collected the samples, and left that place, while leaving, near door, he found an earring...

Abhijeet:-"Ye bhi ussika hai... mai socha bhi nahi wo hosakti hai..."

he collected every thing,and went towards his room,and kept all things, hiding it, and then with caution, he went towards Tarika's room...

near Tarika's room, he saw no guards were there... he knocked Tarika's door, but got no response, trough down side of door he can see light's are on...

Abhijeet:-"Ye kya ho raha hai?, Tarika Darwaza kholo yaar..." And bit more loud he knocked...but result were same... no response...

He went towards back side of Girl's dormetery building, and saw, Tarika's room window opened... he climbed up, and saw, Tarika sleeping, in awkard position, half sitting, and half lying...

Abhijeet:-"aaise kaise so gayi?, sayad bohoth thak agayi hai... mujhe lana nahi cahiye tha... aab sayad mai bhej dunga tumhe... bs kuch din aur..." and he made Tarika lie properly, and covered her, and switched off light...

Next day morning...

Abhijeet was still, finding some clue, but he didnt able to find much, accept few point, which can be related to this mission...

where as Tarika's room...

She opened her eyes, n when she got up, she was shock, n her head was heavy...

Tarika:-"aree, mai aaise kaise so gayi?...mai to baithi thi...(checking watch) shit, 7 baj gaye...aa meri sar...(holding head)"

She was getting up, while at side, she saw, there was disperin placed, with water and With letter... she took the letter,and read,

LETTER "Tarika, aaj aaram kar lo, waise bhi, maine principle se baat kar loya hai, unhone ne tumhe lecture se free diya hai, bs school aajao, aaj kuch kaam hai... school aakar, mujhse mil na...aur agar sar bhari lage, to baju mai disperin hai, le lo... BYE"

Tarika had smile on her face, but she felt guilty, that when Abhijeet called haer for mission purpose, she wasnt able to go, more then that, Abhijeet came to meet her, she didnt knew about it... but still she took medicine, and moved towards school section...

Before moving towards staff room, she went towards hall, she saw, Abhijeet teaching students, how to hold air pistol, she knocked the door... Abhijeet saw her, and smiles...

Sidhesh sir moving towards her, and appointed class head to maintain discipline:-"Aree Supriya madam, aaj aap yaha?, aapke class nahi hai?"

First she got confussed, why Sidhesh sir, urf Sidhesh sir asking this, even though he know... but still...

Supriya:-"aaj meri tabiyat kharab hai, iss liye class nahi hai..."with question glance...

Sidhesh sir:-"oo aacha, aapne dawai le li?"

Supriya:-"Hsa le li hai..."

Sidhesh taking her, at corner, and giving packet to her, with letter...:-"isse padh kar, dekh lena..." and he went towards hall, for his work..., where as Tarika stood there for few minute, then she too move towards staff room, and saw, there was no one, so she open it, she found, few drop of tea, and food sample, and then few burned aluminium foil, also few ashes...

and then she read the letter...

"Tarika, ye kuch samples hai, khana kaal raat ka hai, mujhe doubt hai, usmai kuch garbar hai...aur yaha, kuch jale huye chize mille hai...aaj 1.30 se chem lab free rahega, tab jakar, kaam kar lena...

take care, bye..."

She went to staff room, and sat there. Where as after Abhijeet got over his class, he sat at corner place, remove his mobile, and was seeing the thing, and was getting tense...

WHAT ABHIJEET IS LOOKNG ON HIS MOBILE, WHICH DISTURBS HIM?, N WHAT DOES THAT BURNING THING MAY CONTAIN?

AUTHORS NOTE:-

OK GUYZ... HERE WAS THE UPDATE... :)

HOW WAS IT?

READ AND REVIEW :)

Dear Aditya... thanks for liking my work, on MYF story...

but the disease which i have shown, is till now, not curable... ar mai kuch aaise chiz nahi dikhana nahi cahata, jo namumkin ho... aabhi tak.. plzz try to understand it...

Khushi Mehta, Pavitra, Anhal

, thanks for your support... hope to get it more... :)

aur baki ke log, aab aap log, itne aache ho gaye ho, ki naam lena sayad zaruri na ho, aabhi... but thanks, from bottom of my hearth...

chalo, aabhi aache bache bankar, pyara sa review bhi de do... :)

Love you'll

Shilpam59


	8. Chapter 8

every thing was planned...

at aroung 1:30, Tarika entered in Chemistry lab,She carefully removed the samples, and started doing test with very caution ...

it took for around 1 hour, for her test...and some what she was shock to see, the result...she immediately messaged to Abhijeet the result...

n she was quit disturbed too... where as abhijeet,after he receive message from Tarika, he got scared,now he desperately want to move Tarika from their...

after, his class got over, he silently went to Principle's cabin,. he saw their was no one, so silently, he kept one letter, and went away...

through out the day, he was working... not only teaching student, but also working, for his mission...

Where as, after school got over, Abhijeet was standing on terrace... and after few minute Tarika, storm in, and stood near Abhijeet with boiling anger...

Tarika:-"Ye kya hai Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet calmly:-"Tarika, tumhare kaam yahi tak tha... aab tumhe jana parega... aur ha aaj hum sham ko kahi bahar kha lenge..."

Tarika:-"Par, mission aabhi tak chalu bhi thik se nahi hua... upar se tum ye sab handle kaise akele karoge?"

Abhijeet in calm tone:-"Tarika, mai SR Inspector hu... mujhe training diya gaya hai ye sab handle karne ke liye... aur aab mujhe iss mamle mai koi bahesh nahi cahiye... kaal dopeher ka flight hai , school mai sirf kuch der aaogi, sabse bye bolke nikal jaogi..."

Tarika:-"par..."

Abhijeet cutting her:-"par war kuch nahi, abhi jao, aur aapne packing kar lo...fir raat ko kahi bahar khayenge aur so jayenge..."

Tarika:-"thik hai..." saying this she went...

Abhijeet thinking:-"sorry Tarika, iss tarah tumhe bhejne ke liye... par mai zokhim nahi uthana cahata,already situation aur mushkil paida kiya hai, upar se naya mushibat...ismai mai tumhe daw mai nahi laga sakta, pata nahi aakhir iske baad kab millenge, aur milenge bhi ya nahi..." and stood there,taking cool wind...

Wera as Tarika, after reaching her room, she started her packing...

while thinking:-"Abhijeet ne achanak aaise kaise kiya?, wo bata to sakta tha..."

Mind 2 :-"Sayad, koi badi mushibat aa raha ho, jo wo mujhe dur rakhna cahata ho..."

mind 1:-"par mai bhi CID mai kaam karti hu..."

Mind 2:-"Tarika... jyada mat socho... jo Abhijeet caata hai, wahi karo... warna usske man bhi disturb rahega..."

Tarika eith out thinking more, just packed her bag, and stood at window, and after some time, she just sat on chai in comfortable position,closing his eyes...

Where as at mumbai...

after finishing their work, every one move towards cafeteria,except ACP and Daya...

purvi:-"pata nahi... pichle kuch din se Acp sir ko kya ho gaya hai... wo bohoth pareshan lag raha hai..."

sachin:-"haa... aur Daya sir bhi bohoth disturbed hai.."

at Acp cabin..

he was very much tensed,and was looking at Daya...

Pradyuman thinking"Ye Abhijeet aur Tarika kaha hai?,HQ ko bhi kuch nahi malum... aur koi contact nahi,signal bhi nahi de raha hai,pichle kai din se... kahi koi garbar to nahi... Waha Daya, kitna pareshan hai... aur Salunkhe bhi... kya karu? kuch samajh nahi aaraha hai..."

Where as at cafeteria, one person came inside, and saw all team were sad... and two people are missing...

Person:-"Aree,tum log yaha aaise kyu baithe ho?, aur Pradyuman aur Daya kaha hai?"

Rajat:-"Aree, Salunkhe saab?, aap yaha?"

Salunkhe:-"Kyu mai nahi ho sakta?"

Sachin:-"Aree, nahi sir... "

Salunkhe:-"Tum log aabhi tak nahi batay PRadyuman aur Daya kaha hai?"

Freedy:-"Aree, ACP sir aapne cabin mai baithe, kuch kar rahe hai.. aur Daya sir, aapne file work mai busy hai..." in sadness...

Salunkhe understood the real reason behind absent of this two person...

Salunkhe:-"aacha thik hai...rukho, mai aapne coffe lekar aataa hu..."

Shreya:-"Aree nahi sir, aap baithiye, mai lati hu..."

Salunkhe:-"Aree nahi thik hai... mai lata hu..."saying this, he left...

all were looking silently each other...

after few minute, SAlunkhe brought his cofee, and shared seat with all other...

Salunkhe:-"Kya hua tum log ko?, aaise mayush kyu ho?"

Vivek:-"sir, pichle kai din se Acp sir bohoth pareshan hai.. aur Daya sir bhi bohoth mayush rehte hai..."

Tasha:-"Aur nahi Abhijeet sir ka kuch bata rahe hai..." and again all bit became sad...

Salunkhe:-"Haa, baat to sahi hai... Pradyuman bhi mujhe kuch nahi bata raha hai, Abhijeet aut Tarika kounse mission mai gaya hai, aur kaha gaye... pata nahi aab ye log kya kar rahe hai..."

Rajat:-"Sir, aapko pata hai, ye mission kya ho sakta hai?"

Salunkhe nodding his head negatively...

where as at West Bengal...

Tarika opened her eyes, she saw time..it was 7 O'clock... she silently woke up, checked her mobile... got freshen,got ready and left the room... she went on terrace,ehat she saw, was bit shock..

Abhijeet was sitting, or say eas dosed off in chair. it seens, Abhijeet didnt move from terrace after school got over, and they meet...

Tarika saw him, and tension was clearly shown...

Tarika thinking :-"Kuch haad tak, mai jaa kar, thik kar rahi hu... nahi to,uske dhyan har waqt mere upar rehta..." and he tried to wake him up...

ABhijeet woke up i jerk,and he was sweeting... which was sign of his mental disturbance... which Tarika noticed...

Tarika, slowly put her hand on Abhijeets shoulder, to calm him..

Tarika:-"Abhijeet, sab thik hai..."

Abhijeet, gave bit smile, and nodded...

Tarika:-"To chale kahi khane..."

Abhijeet:-"Ha chalo..." saying this bot left the place, and headed to near by hotel, for having their food...

through out time, Abhijeet was on his own world.. and Tarika was just silently watching him... and she didn't know why, but some thing like fear was present in her mind... she was not getting the reason behing it, or may be she was just acting to be unknown...

Abhijeet was remembering the time, today he spent... specially with that kid... he didn't knew what ever he did was right or wrong... but he was getting tensed... tensed, for what is waiting for coming time... and what ever he is risking, is right, or it would turn terribly wrong...

He now know, that what kind of thing he is dealing, and how ruthless, and heartless creature they can be... he is not scared of his life, what he is scared is , the thing, or say people through which he is bluffing,and through which he want to play...

He remember, how that one readily agreed to play with him... and how his eyes was twinkling... and being know the reason behind it... he(Abhijeet) was scared... at any cost, he want him(The person)to be safe...

Tarika again tapped him, which made him to come in real world...

Tarika:-"kya baat hai ai Abhijeet? tum itna pareshan kyu ho rahe ho?"

Abhijeet thinking:-"isse aabhi batau ya nahi?"

Flashback...

Abhijeet was again taking shooting practice of Rakesh batch... and again Rakesh was shooting near to perfectly...

But after his class got over, student still remained their, maintaining discipline, cause after Sidhesh sir class, Shradha mams class was there, but as she was ill, Sidhesh took it...

one student came forward...

Student:-"Sir,aek ghanta ho gaya hai... humne shooting practise kiye hai...plzz sir, aabhi humme PT period digiye na..."

Sidhesh sir got shock, for this sudden proposal...already he was disturb...

Sidhesh sir:-"Areee,lekin?"

All student shouting:-"Plzz sir... plzzz"

Sidhsh such thing, he smilled bit, and nodded his head as yes...

Sidhesh sir:-"Accha thik hai... lekin yaha se ground tak discipline mai jana, nahi to foren cancel karunga..." every one accepted, and moved towards ground... every one playing and enjoying... n Sidhesh was sitting at corner of ground and was thinking some thing... actually he was thinking about the mission... while he was bust in his thought.. he just looked all the student, who are playing with out fear,not knowing... that terror may attack any one of them... and would turn their life to heal, until their death...

while thinking this, he saw at corner, their was one child/student sitting alone... with just closed eyes...

Sidhesh sir went near him and sat..

Sidhesh:-"Kya baat hai? tum nahi khel rahe ho?"

Student with smile:-"sir mujhe thik se khelna nahi aata hai...aur mera yaha koi freands nahi hai.."

Sidhesh was bit surprise.. though he guessed it much before then this time...

Sidhesh:-"Aacha...par kyu?"

student:-"Sir, padhai mai aacha nahi hu... aur mujhe unke tarah masti mazak pasand nahi..."

Sidhesh...:-"Aacha?... par aaisa kyu ho? tmhare mata jii, pita jii kya karte hai?"

Listen father.. he became angry, which Sidhesh sir noticed...

Student controlling his anger, became sad, again Sidhesh sir noticed..:-"Sorry sir... maa nahi hai... wo aab( chocking)" and tear slipped from his eyes...

Sidhesh sir felt bad... :-"aa sorry... aur tumhare pitajii?"

Student became more angry...:-"Sorry sir... par aap ye baat kyu puch rahe ho?"

Sidhesh became bit caution:-"Nahi aaise hii... bss yaha akele baithe ho..."\

Student:-"Sir, sayad aap pahele koi ho, jo mujhe dekha to ho... sir mera dadka kuch nahi pata... mai unhe chor diya..." n waiting for further question... but have t wait for pretty long time...

Mean while, Sidhesh sir was silently thinking...

so what is the report, that Tarika send to Abhijeet?, and what new problem arrived?what Sidhesh sir thinking?,and who is this student?, wher is his mother?, and why does he get angry, by listening Father?

WHats going on? to know more, follow this story...

AUTHORS NOTE...

First of all, am really sorry for such late update..from previous few daysi dont know why, but my account was terribly annoyed me, by not leeting me sign in, or not allowing me to post new update... so am sorry...

aur dushra baat... yaar ye kya hai?, sirf 7 reviews? aagar pasand na aaye, to bol do yaar.. but itna kam review?, yaar viewers itna jyada hai...plzz guyzz I want reviews...

and next update, sirf aap log ke reviews pai depend hoga... i am ready to post next chapy... but all depends on total number of review...

.1 , Duoangel95, Tasha, kkkloveu, Srija jii, Aditi, Pavitra, Khushi Mehta... thanks lot for supporting me... and sorry for such late update...

i hope, aaplog se support milta rahega.. this update is only for you'll...

plzz do Read and REVIEW...

Shilpam59


End file.
